


Five Stages

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Stages of Grief, Grandpa Kink, M/M, comedy/angst, mickey reacts to unwanted news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Yev has some life changing news and Mickey goes through the five stages of grief as he tries to deal with it
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this now because it was ready and I have 2 WIPS on the go and it was making my OCD twitch like crazy! 
> 
> Just a lighthearted one shot - let me know what you think! 🧡

Mickey Milkovich had reached a point in his life where he’d be comfortable admitting that he could probably use some therapy. He was 38 years old and had lived as a gay man in Southside, Chicago for his whole life. He’d grown up with Terry Milkovich at the helm of his shit show family. The beatings and abuse over the years had hardened Mickey to the point that he didn’t love easily. People were a disappointment. That’s the way it goes. So he avoided disappointment by avoiding people. Simple. 

Except it wasn’t simple. Many years ago, in the middle of the Southside and under the noses of his shit show family, Mickey had fallen in love with one Ian Gallagher. The redheaded goofball from the neighborhood that broke into his room with a tire iron and rocked his world in all the best and worst ways. He let Ian in. It was tough sometimes. They didn’t have the best start and they didn’t always make the right decisions but somewhere along the way they’d figured life out enough to make it. They’d been together and stable and happy for the last fifteen years and, to this day, Ian remained the one and only man that Mickey let in. Into his life and his heart and his home. They grew up together and raised Yevgeny together and they were _happy_. 

Until now. 

“Nope. No way. Nope.” Mickey shook his head firmly and continued screwing the handle into the door. He was off work for a few days and taking the opportunity to do the odd jobs around the house. 

Ian sighed heavily. “Mick...it’s happening. You can’t just act like it’s not.”

Mickey grinned and reached for another screw. “That’s where you’re wrong. Not happening.”

Ian tipped his head back and screamed. “You are driving me insane! Which is impressive, since I’m already, you know, fuckin crazy!”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Stop with the dramatics. Jesus. He’s gonna figure out this is all a mistake and sort his shit out and all will be fine with the world.”

Ian laid a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and squeezed tenderly. “Mick. It’s not gonna be that way. I know you don’t wanna hear it. Or even believe it. But it’s happening and you need to accept it.”

Mickey twisted his face into a look of deep concentration for a few seconds and then grinned again. “Uhh...nah.”

“River in Egypt, Mickey.” Ian muttered and left his partner to swim against the tide of denial. 

The denial didn’t last all that long. It was easier to block out what was happening when Yev wasn’t around to remind Mickey every minute that life was about to change. But once Yev visited for a few days it was thrown in his face and the blissful ignorance faded, only to be replaced with a rage Yev had never experienced before. 

“Stop yelling at me!” 

Ian stopped in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob and sighed heavily. This had been going on for days and he was getting tired of the tension in his home. He’d just come off a double shift at work, where he’d been called to a serious pile up on the freeway that took five hours to resolve, so all he wanted was to eat dinner, shower, sleep and maybe fool around with his boyfriend. 

“No! I won’t stop fuckin yelling! How could you be so fuckin dumb? You’re a kid!”

Yev rolled his eyes. “I’m nineteen. Same age as you when I was born...”

That only seemed to rile Mickey up further. “Exactly! What was it about your first few years on this earth that made you think having a kid at that age was a good idea? Was it the consistent roof I put over your head? Can’t be that! I was in prison for the first couple years and you lived fuck knows where! Was it the regular vacations I took you on? Nope. Can’t be that either. The closest you got to Disneyland was when Ian had a psychotic break and kidnapped you! What was it Yev? What did I do that made you think getting your high school sweetheart knocked up was a great idea?”

“Mick...” Ian said warningly pushed his way into the house and dropped his keys into the bowl on the side table. 

“What?” Mickey sneered. “He needs to hear this shit, Ian. He needs to hear fuckin much he’s screwed up here!”

“Like you did, huh?” Yev finally snapped. “You knocked my mom up and then left her to bring me up while you went to prison and you wanna talk to ME about screwing up?”

“Don’t even...”

Yev was on a roll and waved his hand dismissively. “You know what? Save it. All I’ve heard for the last month is how much I’ve disappointed you and I don’t need to hear it anymore. I get it. I was a mistake and you regret that I was born. Message received loud and clear. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna feel the same about my kid.”

Mickey gaped as his son stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him so hard the windows rattled. Ian opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, sighing loudly for the millionth time this week. 

“Nice job.” He muttered as he passed Mickey on his way to the bathroom. 

If Mickey had ever attended therapy, like he absolutely should have done numerous times over the years, he would have known that the next phase he would enter would be bargaining. His bargaining took a strange turn as he had to bargain for his son to speak to him again. It wasn’t easy. Yev was as stubborn as any Milkovich when he was pissed. Coming up against Mickey in a battle of wills was just asking for nothing to be resolved and Ian was sick of it all. He needed Mickey to give himself a shake and get to the bargaining already. He needed to reach out to Yev and get his point across without bloodshed. 

“I don’t care if you have to crawl over hot coals and broken crack pipes...find your son and talk to him! He thinks he was a mistake!” Ian yelled angrily when Mickey brooded into the bathroom mirror while he was trying to get ready for work. 

“He was a mistake!” Mickey snapped. 

“Holy shit. Do you hear yourself? He’s your son. He has no idea what the fuck we went through back then.” Ian forcibly moved Mickey out of his way so he could shave. 

“I don’t know how you’re so calm about this. He’s just a kid and he’s having a kid of his own. What the fuck is he playing at, ruining his life like this!”

“He’s taking responsibility for his actions. He’s stepping up and doing the right thing. Just like you did. Stop giving him shit for it. What’s done is done. You’ve gotta get him back here and show him that we support him.” Ian blasted his partner. “Now fuck off and let me get ready for work.”

Mickey sniffed and swiped at his nose. “You’re kinda mean to me.”

“Yeah well you kinda deserve it.” Ian grinned and planted a kiss on Mickey’s lips, reaching around to slap his ass for good measure. “Go. I love you.”

“Yadda yadda yadda. Love you too.” Mickey grumbled and went in search of his spawn. 

Yev was at his second job, the diner, waiting tables and generally running the place since his manager was a lazy piece of shit who spent most of his shift in the office. The place was empty except for Yev and the chef so Mickey sat on a stool at the counter and perused the menu like it was the first time he’d seen it. 

“What do you want?” Yev appeared with his pad and pencil and a bored look on his face. 

“I’ll take a cheeseburger. None of that green shit...”

Yev rolled his eyes at Mickey’s aversion to salad. 

“Fries and a coke.” Mickey added. “And five minutes to talk.”

“Sure. I’ll send Pete out when he’s finished cooking your order and he can talk to you for the rest of the night. Enjoy your meal.” Yev turned on his heel and stalked into the kitchen. 

Mickey let out an exasperated breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Ian. 

“ _Please tell me I’m not as stubborn as this kid_.”

Ian replied instantly. “ _Mick. You wrote the book and he’s your best student. Don’t come home until it’s fixed._ ”

Mickey growled and pocketed his phone. Yev was wiping down tables at the furthest corner and pointedly ignoring Mickey. The bell rang for service and he had to come over to serve Mickey. He dropped the plate in front of his father and went to walk away. 

“Ay. Give me a minute.” Mickey called out and Yev heaved a sigh as he turned around. 

“I’ve got to work. Got a baby to pay for.” 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “I deserve that. Come on. Let me talk to you.”

“Pop make you come here?” Yev asked suspiciously. 

“Of course. I’m a Milkovich. I can go to my grave with a grudge.”

Yev cracked a wry smile at Mickey’s honesty. “Fine. Five minutes.” He sat beside Mickey and stole some fries off his plate. 

“You weren’t planned. You know you weren’t. And I struggled like hell when you were born. I can’t lie and pretend I handled it because you don’t deserve that. I was a closeted gay teenager and my dad threatened to kill me when he found out about Ian. When you came along I wasn’t ready. And I fucked it up real bad. I don’t want that for you.” Mickey explained softly, picking at his burger bun. 

Yev exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. “I get that. But I’m not you. Yeah, it’s happened earlier than I thought it would but I’m okay with that. Chloe is a scared enough for both of us, trust me!”

“But Yev...you have a whole life ahead of you that’s going to change now. You’re gonna spend the next twenty years struggling for money, working jobs you hate to support your family. That’s not what I wanted for you.”

Yev smiled sadly. “I know. But you did it...”

Mickey felt a lump form in his throat. “Kid, it’s all I was ever destined for. And let’s be honest, you’re my biggest achievement. But not you. You were made for greater things.”

Tears stung Yev’s eyes. “Dad. I’m gonna be fine. I promise.”

“If only confidence paid bills.” Mickey chuckled and sipped some sofa. 

“I am confident. I know I’m gonna be fine because I’ve got you and Pop to show me the way. I’m gonna learn from the best.”

Mickey rubbed his eyes and laughed. “Shit. Alright. Come home tonight, yeah? Ian wants to see you.”

Yev nodded and stood up. “Sure. Thanks Dad. I love you.”

Mickey’s throat almost closed up. He thanked his lucky stars that he got a kid that could express his emotions. “Love you too, kiddo.”

As Yev’s girlfriend grew bigger, Mickey’s spirits sunk lower. He tried to share in their nervous excitement but the fact was staring him in the face now and it sent him spiralling into the next stage. Depression. Good old-fashioned depression. It was a spiral Ian recognized well and pointed out to Mickey when the older man was moping around like his dog had been run over and comfort eating like he was the one who was pregnant. 

“Of course I’m fuckin depressed!” Mickey yelled in frustration when Ian dared to move the family size pack of Oreo’s away from him before he could eat another one. “I’m gonna be a...Ugh I can’t even say it! Then I’ll be 40 before we know it and oh my god I’m not ready to be 40. Oh God.”

Ian chuckled and moved to straddle his boyfriend on the sofa. He cupped Mickey’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Mick...you know I’ve got a pretty serious grandpa kink. This is like my dream come true.”

Mickey shoved at Ian’s chest. “Eew!” 

Ian was unmoved as he laughed and draped his arms around Mickey’s neck. “I know you’re feeling a little...sore about the idea but, Mick, you are literally the hottest grandpa in the world. You are gonna get so lucky.”

Mickey screwed up his face. “I think you need to speak to your therapist about these urges. They were bad enough when you were younger. Now they’re just weird as fuck.”

“We all have our kinks, babe. Don’t tell me you don’t get all hot and bothered when you see me after I’ve been out for a run. You’ve got a sweat kink...” 

“Fuck off. I do not. I got a hot Gallagher body kink. Sue me.” Mickey snarled. 

Ian giggled and dipped his head to kiss Mickey. “I think you’re fuckin gorgeous. Yev’s baby isn’t gonna change that.” He whispered and watched for Mickey’s blush, smiling when it rose up his face. “Love you.”

Mickey smashed his mouth to Ian’s again and they made out until Yev came home and groaned at their gross behavior. 

The final stage was the one Yev had been holding out for and he wasn’t disappointed when it came. He’d decided after much discussion with his girlfriend, Chloe, that they would continue to live with their parents for a while and save up for their own place somewhere decent. Her parents were supportive and would allow Yev to stay over sometimes and Mickey had agreed the same. They would be able to have their own space but also be around for each other and the baby until they could afford somewhere with heating and no rats. Yev was counting down the days to the baby’s due date, September 9th, and was taken aback when Chloe called him in the middle of the night on August 21st to tell him she was having the baby. He scrambled to the hospital with his dads in tow just in time to be there for the six hour wait before the arrival of his child. Mickey paced a hole in the linoleum floor of the waiting room while Ian read a lifestyle magazine that gave tips on how to clean your oven like new. Finally, Yev appeared with an exhausted smile on his young face. 

“We did it. Chloe did it. It’s a boy.” His eyes were red and glassy. 

Mickey grabbed his son and squeezed him hard, never wanting to let him go. “They’re both okay?”

Yev patted his father's back. “Completely fine. Come meet your grandson.”

Ian took Mickey by the hand and they followed Yev down the corridor to the room where all the action had taken place. Chloe was in the bed, smiling a little hazily from what Ian assumed was the gas and air. They both greeted her with smiles and kisses because, age and stupidity aside, they really liked the girl Yev had fallen in love with when he was fifteen damn years old. Yev reached into the cot by the bed and picked up the bundle of blankets. “Okay Grandpa. Here goes.”

Mickey bit his trembling lip and held out his arms so Yev could place the baby in his hold. There was no screaming or crying during the exchange and Mickey gazed down at the face of his grandson, who was peacefully chilling with his fist in the air. Mickey’s eyes filled up and he glanced at Ian who, sure enough, was hastily wiping away his own tears. This was acceptance and it was fucking incredible. 

“He’s beautiful.” Mickey choked out and Ian crowded in to take a look. “So beautiful.”

Yev was beaming with pride and holding onto Chloe’s hand for comfort. “He’s got our eyebrows already, Dad.”

Ian burst into gentle laughter. “He so does!”

Mickey carefully moved his arms. “Based on my extensive knowledge of the drug trade, I’m gonna guess he’s like...maybe 3 kilos?”

Yev gasped and Chloe giggled merrily. “Just a little less. He’s six pounds and eight ounces.”

“Oh my God. My dad the drug dealer, everyone.” Yev groaned. 

Mickey coughed. “ _Former_ drug dealer thank you very much. And it kept you in Baby Gap so don’t be too snobby huh.”

Ian reached out his finger for the baby to grasp and wiggled it. “Does he have a name yet?”

Yev shifted nervously and nodded. “Yeah...uh...I think we’ve decided.”

Chloe gave a firm nod. “Definitely. Go on. Tell them.” 

Yev smiled and nodded too. “Guys... this is Aleksandr Milkovich. Xander for short.”

Mickey’s eyes widened at the tribute of his own middle name being given to his first grandchild. “Aleksandr...wow...perfect.” Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s temple. 

“Yeah.” Mickey agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat. “He’s perfect.”

Ian thought about explaining the stages of grief Mickey had exhibited over the last seven or eight months but decided against it when he saw how happy his partner was that night. They left the hospital and headed home, crawling into bed in the middle of the day to catch up on some rest. 

“You know...seeing you with a baby was kinda nice.” Ian told Mickey as he curled into his side and ran his hand up under the thin fabric of Mickey’s shirt. 

“Hmm...” Mickey murmured sleepily. 

“Yeah. I mean...we’re still young...maybe we could...you know...” Ian added softly and nibbled on Mickey’s shoulder. 

The brunet started to laugh and shake his head. “Nope. Not happening. Definitely not happening.” 

Ian grinned as he kissed a path to Mickey’s earlobe. Mickey had been in denial before. This time, Ian was more that willing to wait out the stages until he got his own way. Acceptance was a beautiful, well-earned state to be in. 

The End. 


End file.
